Complicated Confusion
by BowlofCereal
Summary: "I saw the ring you were showing Motoki, Mamoru." Usagi admitted confused. Oh crap the girl thinks Mamoru and Motoki are gay? What a mess! One shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. :)

The reason for the copyright is because I don't want anyone taking my idea and reposting it after I came up with it. I thought this would be flipping hilarious. Much love to the rainbow! And if you get that - you know what my story is going to be about. ;) I've been working on this one for a solid month and it's finished!

_Copyright © 2010 Belle Femme_

* * *

The ring glimmered in the sunshine, very pretty. Not an engagement ring at all, but one any girl would be proud to wear if they received it from their boyfriends. He went early that morning, making sure he arrived first and so nobody, not friends from college or even young Molly knew he was coming. She would tell, he couldn't have that.

He spent almost all winter saving up for this ring, something about it just sang, "I love you" and also the fact he had seen the girl admiring it along with her friend on more than one occasion. He wanted to surprise her with his witty thinking. When he asked how much the precious jewel cost, he could have laughed.

Who is the wonderful, spectacular girl that Mamoru Chiba bought this gift for? Someone he had been fighting with for almost two years, he picked and plucked at her, only for attention. Called her an odango atama, he loved seeing her eyes flare with such intensity even though she fired back with comical retorts, he loved every moment. He loved her.

When Motoki realized after a more fearsome teasing banter, he suggested that Mamoru do something to better show his affection for the girl. Instead of making fun of her, buy her something. That's how it all began.

He strolled in at the Arcade, looking proud of himself and planted his rear on his usual stool. Waiting for Motoki to walk over for their usual order and chat. He knew Motoki would be thankful for this, especially if the banters stopped - he'd have more customers.

"Morning, baka," Motoki smirked earning a scowl from Mamoru, "The usual black coffee?"

"Yes. Why are _you_ calling me a _baka_?"

Motoki shrugged, "Usagi gets away with it."

Of course, if Usagi could get away with it, why couldn't he? For one, Mamoru cared deeply for Usagi, he loved her - Motoki just happened to be a supporting friend. He wasn't getting away with it. Mamoru shifted in his seat, he gently, while Motoki turned away, lay the velvet box on the counter, he wanted Motoki to notice.

Returning with the coffee, he lingered. And his eyes found the box. Motoki was not stupid, he knew for a fact that Mamoru liked, no loved a certain bubbly blond. What he didn't expect was _this_. Mamoru Chiba more than likely took his great advice. Motoki would stand back day after day watching the two love birds quarrell never interrupting because it was great entertainment, he only stepped in when forks and other random objects came into play that could be considered weapons. In their case, weapons of _mass destruction_.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Mamoru quirked a curious eyebrow, "What do you think it is?"

"Are you mad?" Motoki's expression darkened, his brow furrowed. Mamoru didn't understand what the problem was and he shook his head. "She isn't old enough to _marry_ you!"

Mamoru felt the sweat drip off his forehead. His friend had, like he first thought, misunderstood. Mamoru wasn't proposing to the young vivacious girl, he was asking her to be his girlfriend. He wasn't stupid enough to ask her at this young of an age to marry him. Everyone knew the horror that lurked where Usagi resided, her father, Kenji. The man would literally have taken Mamoru's head off.

"Dipshit, I'm _not_ marrying her! I'm asking her to be my girlfriend!" Mamoru hoped they could lower the decibels and not start a banter, he wasn't looking to fight today. "You are a strange one."

"Gomen, it just looked like it, thats all. But I'm glad you've decided to throw in the towell first." Motoki congratulated him, patting his shoulder. He knew his friend needed some sort of a relationship with a female. Usagi was just the girl, she brought life into the usually sour man, he would sit on the stool reading some book or newspaper and drink his coffee until she sauntered in, ordering her usual milkshake and wouldn't say anything to him. Mamoru would take that as his cue to ask if she failed another test or when she planned on changing that god awful hairstyle - but lately he grew to appreciate her hairstyle. It made her unique.

"Can I see it?" Motoki asked excitedly. Mamoru noticed the glint in his friend's eye, he knew what would happen if he didn't get to. But he wanted it to be a complete surprise. Then again it's Motoki - the man who gave him free black coffee everyday. The things he does for coffee. Carefully he glanced over his shoulder, he did NOT want the silly bubbly blond to see this. She might get ideas. Once he opened the ring box, Motoki beamed, "This is an absolutely gorgeous ring!"

Mamoru nodded agreeing.

"15" the huge red numbers wrote across her test. It never failed, she could never pass a single test unless it was language or reading. Usagi simply held her head downward, not hearing the shouts of her friends wanting her to hangout downtown at the sushi bar. She needed something to relax her frizzled brain. She had gotten up early, took a much simplier route to school - only to avoid running into that baka like she done everyday for the past year and a half. Though she knew him longer.

"I am an _odango_!" She whined spotting the Crown Arcade not to far ahead. Then she remembered, Mamoru would be there. He would tease her, as usual and the sudden urge for a chocolate milkshake didn't seem as appetizing.

Usagi never liked the older man, he called her names, once even pulled on her pigtails. Pulled them I tell you. She'd walk in, the horrible, most horrible mood ever and he'd only make her feel worse. Sometimes she believed he only teased her to get his attention, which was the most insane thought she had. He didn't make her life hell just to get her attention.

And if he didn't call her an odango attama, then he mentioned her klutz attacks that occured everyday. He made a comment about her tardiness or limited vocabulary. She wished Motoki would throw him out to the street but alas, they were good friends. Motoki only stood back watching the priceless entertainment until recently when she had a grab for a fork and he scrambled to grab the salt shaker.

The doors opened and Usagi walked in. However what she saw up front at the counter surprised her. Mamoru was holding something toward Motoki. The blond man in return looked rather shocked at whatever Mamoru held. Therefore neither man noticed the petit blond. _What the hell is he showing Motoki? _Quietly she crept closer, not wanting them to notice her yet until she got a better look.

"Mamoru it's absolutely gorgeous!"

Usagi stopped, froze, whatever you shall call it. Motoki did not just say that. Did he? That sounded like something feminine. Was Motoki gay? Did Mamoru have feelings for him. Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief, Mamoru was gay! No wonder he didn't like her, because he as well had a crush on Motoki and he knew about hers. But that left no explanantion of what Mamoru held in his hand, and she crept closer.

Her heart stopped.

A ring box.

With a ring.

_Holy fuck._

Motoki's eye's averted from the ring box to see a stunned Usagi glaring at them. He felt himself flush though he had no idea why. He straightened back up getting Mamoru's attention. He didn't need to turn and look to know Usagi was probably glaring at him. He put the ring box away.

"What can I get for you Usa?"

"...."

She couldn't speak. They were gay. Mamoru pulling that ring only proved it. He had more than likely just proposed and she interrupted the moment. She noticed from the way Motoki looked, like a deer in headlights that was indeed the situation.

"Anything?" He contineud.

"Um...."

"Just give her the entire menu, she could probably fit all of it in her stomach." Mamoru answered for her, a small smile tugging at his lips. Usagi glared daggers at him and instantly began plotting the ebony haired man's death.

"A strawberry milkshake today. I rather not consume chocolate." She felt pride well inside her for using a decently big word. She watched as the baka turned toward her, smiling. What now? Motoki hurried to fix her milkshake.

"So did you fail any tests today, odango?"

"I don't see how my test scores are your business."

"I like teasing you over them - so you see, it is." He added with sarcasm at the end.

"Well I don't tease you about your..." She trailed off, not wanting to bring up what she just saw. It still shocked her. Motoki brought her milkshake back out, giving her a mega watt smile and turned toward Mamoru. Flipping his hair and laughing. She didn't sit too close to them for obvious reasons but - Oh my god are they flirting? Maybe strawberry milkshakes weren't even good for her.

Then she just had to, this was enough torture.

"Motoki?"

He looked toward her, sobering up.

"Are you.....um...."She looked toward Mamoru who as well was waiting for what she wanted to know, "gay?"

Silence.

Motoki didn't open his mouth, Mamoru gawked as his face turned white. How in the world did odango come about this...absurdness? Motoki still didn't speak. He wondered though how she came up with him being gay? But he didn't dare open his mouth. He was too shocked. And where did she learn about gay people to begin with? He turned slightly toward Mamoru looking for help - found none.

But then the creature with a vivid mind spoke again.

"I saw Mamoru with a ring box." She hesitated before speaking again, "I think it's wonderful you two are coming out."

Both men sweatdropped. Mamoru more importantly almost fainted.

Little Usagi, innocent of the world, the girl of his dreams...believed him to be gay. Gay. He didn't know how to counter this. Not only that but now people were watching and waiting as well. Perfect. Let all of Juuban know! Sometimes - like right now, he wished he could slap duct tape over her mouth and shove her in a garbage can.

Motoki still couldn't speak, now he wished he kept his mouth shut about looking at the ring. If only he hadn't insisted. Oi, Usagi had quite an imagination. She didn't think the ring could be for anyone else, she thought Mamoru had proposed to him. How ridiculous! The only thing that left Motoki's mouth was telling Mamoru to explain the situation before leaving to take orders from other customers.

"I'm not gay." Mamoru stated defensively.

"Uh huh and I'm Barbie." Usagi countered. She crossed her arms and turned her full body around toward him, quirking an eyebrow, "You wear the weirdest green jacket ever. You only talk to Motoki. Girls gawk over you and you pay them no attention!"

"So there is a problem with dressing nicely? The jacket is Armani."

"Only a gay guy would go for Armani." She once again countered, sipping her milkshake.

"Well I'm sorry - I'm straight. No, I have some male professors that wear Armani jackets."

"Well then how do you explain avoiding female contact?"

He smirked, he had her on that, "Are you saying you aren't a female now, odango?" He watched as she turned a new shade of red. He loved how she done that, adding a new color after almost every insult - classic.

"I am indeed a female. You baka! Ugh - getting back to subject at hand...I still see no reason to believe you are straight." She concurred. Mamoru knew she had him. Unless he done something now, all of Juuban would think forever that Mamoru Chiba was and indeed is gay. He could just tell her how he felt and leave it, not worry about the ring but he wanted to. He had bought the thing for this damn reason. Then he was saved.

"Usagi!" Minako, Ami and Makoto chimed walking in the Arcade. Rei huffed walking behind them looking vengeful.

Usagi's attention had been diverted from the situation at hand, she rushed over to the girls leaving Mamoru with his options. Motoki took this time to walk over and try consoling the poor male.

"She thinks I'm gay too."

"..."Mamoru wanted to _literally_ cry.

"Why did you _run_ off like that earlier?" Rei demaned to know whilst not giving any room for pleasantries.

"I....wanted to come get a milkshake...hehe." Hoping that sufficed for now, she knew Rei also had a thing for milkshakes. Ami and Makoto had already filed into their usual booth beside the window and grabbed up a menu.

Usagi joined them in their gossip, forgetting all about her question to Mamoru and Motoki, for the time being. Mamoru was still considering his options. Motoki couldn't care one way or another if Usagi called him gay, everyone knew he had eyes for Minako. He'd gladly prove it if she asked him to. Minako had been oogling him since she walked into the Arcade, practically drooling. "He is gorgeous,"

"Oh my gosh! That reminds me!" Usagi squirmed, the evil practically blaring through her voice. Mamoru waited silently for the berating to begin, he didn't want to tell the girl like this how he felt. Under so much damn pressure! Curse Motoki for wanting to see the ring.

"What? Did you find out if Chad likes me?"

"Have you found out how to bake cookies? Without burning them?"

"Does Motoki like me?"

"Did you finally study for that science exam we're having next month? You can never be too prepared you know."

They all turned toward Ami, flabbergasted. Of all questions to ask. Usagi sighed shaking her head to their questions.

"I found something but not what you think."

The girls leaned in close, huddling almost like a football team.

"Mamoru and Motoki," She began noticing the girl's eye growing wider seeing as it had something to do with the two men in their lives.

"Mamoru, she's telling them our _dirty secret_!" Motoki grinned teasingly. He earned himself a slap to the head, followed by a menacing scowl. "Just tell her how you feel."

"She'll laugh."

"No. She. Won't."

"They're gay!" Usagi squealed not caring to keep the decibals down. She watched as the girl's expressions changed. Her own smile grew ten fold. Mamoru cringed and closed his eyes waiting for shouts or screaming - anything but what he heard.

Minako's mouth dropped, of course it made sense to her. The two always hung out together and Motoki gave him free coffee - all the time. She somewhat felt her heart break at the discovery but didn't say much. She wondered why she didn't come up with this.

Rei only gawked. She couldn't speak. Words weren't forming. Her eyes however became the size of basketballs. To think she had once had a crush on Mamoru, so glad she liked Chad now.

Makoto grinned, but she didn't see why. No, she didn't see this coming at all. It was good gossip - too good. Mamoru came in here all the time and never came with any girls. Heck he only spoke to Usagi. Even if they weren't nice words the two exchanged.

Ami however blushed in embarrassment for the two men. She found it quite creepy that Usagi would know this. And pondered who had explained homosexuality to the girl. Could she even grasp the concept? She wished Usagi would have just went pleased her by saying she had already began studying.

"Um...that's interesting, Usagi." Rei answered finally looking toward Mamoru and Motoki. Motoki eventually walked over, ready to take their orders. Minako looked at him curiously.

"I'm not gay." He stated. "What can I get you girls?"

"Prove it!" Minako dared him. She liked him too long dang it! She wanted proof he wasn't gay! The rest of their clique stared at her braveness. She wanted to question him? But of course, Minako Aino loved a challenge. Just like that, Motoki grinned and laid his paper and pen down, kissing Minako, full lips.

Everyone cooed and awed at the two.

One who proved himself straight - one who had yet to do anything.

"Well...that...uh.....Motoki...well yeah!" Makoto sighed in relief or at least she guessed it was relief. "What about Mamoru?"

"I'm not asking him." Rei declared defensively. "Let Usagi, she started it!"

"FOR GOD SAKES I'M NOT GAY!" Mamoru stood glaring at the group that huddled next to the window. Usagi especially. Who knew a simple ring could cause so much trouble? Now he wondered rather he should give the thing to her. Would it chage their relationship or not? Would she still argue with him? "The ring isn't for Motoki." His expression changed to one that would make the coldest man cry.

Usagi suddenly felt a flutter in her stomach at his soft expression. _STOP IT HE ISN'T ADORABLE AT ALL! _Her eyes darkened and everyone waited for an onslaught of insults. "Well why can't you be honest? Who did you buy it for?"

And without another question asked Mamoru walked over, a vein bulging out of his forehead. "You really want proof?"

All the girls, Usagi included nodded their heads waiting patiently. They watched as Mamoru rolled his eyes and contined over toward them. Motoki tried keeping his face void too afraid to give any hint of what would come. Mamoru reach in his pocket and pulled out the ringbox again. All the girls cooed over what they knew the contents would be. Then when he came and stood directly infront of Usagi - that only made the cooing grow louder.

Usagi felt her insides twist, oh my! This is certainly unexpected. She glanced up at the dark haired man, a new emotion dancing in her eyes. Mamoru opened the tiny box, so far so good, relief breathing him in.

The ring glimmered and the cooing continued.

Until.

"HEY WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" Makoto stood glaring death at Mamoru. Motoki slapped his face, the amazoness thought the same thing he did. It would be hell convincing her otherwise...or maybe not. "You just can't marry her! She isn't old enough!"

"It's not an engagement ring, Makoto!" Ami examined the shiny jewel, "I seen this awhile back in Molly's mom's jewelry shop."

"And it's for Usako." Mamoru blushed.

Once again cooing from all the females. Usagi stood allowing Mamoru to place the ring on her finger, the rest of the Arcade crowd clapped cheerfully. Some not so cheerful for the infamous bantering pair might now come to a halt.

"Does this mean I won't hear you call me Odango Atama anymore?" She asked hopefully.

"No, it's a term of endearment now." He brought his arms around her hugging her gently. "And I'm not gay."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
